Talk:VenusBloodRagnarok:Story
I'm not entirely sure if I'm allowed to edit the pages and stuff here, so instead, I'll just post my experiments with the game (and what I learn from it) here in the comments section instead and then hope that someone more well-versed in the methods of wikia'ing can make something with it. So, when I started the game the first time, I was shown the typical new game settings page that most (if not all?) venus blood games have. It had seven categories; mode, carry over, bonus, difficulty, berserk, day and time to start. The Mode setting only had one choice (normal) as did the Carry Over setting (From the beginning). The Bonus setting was empty. The Difficulty setting had Easy, Normal, Hard and Very Hard. Berserk Settings had 0-5 stars but could only be messed around with if you had difficulty Hard or higher. The Day setting contained all seven days of the week, and the time to start was either noon or night. Now, since I'm not a very good player I picked Easy and didn't mess with anything else. I started at night, but left everything else as it was. A short intro was shown and then I was put into the first player interaction scene. There might have been some kind of tutorials somewhere around here, but I mostly just click them away so I don't know exactly where they took place. Regardless, the first player interaction screen has a list of options on the left side and a bunch of text on the right that changes depending on what option you have selected from among the list on the left. Above the list on the left there are four icons; heart, sword, castle, bubble. The Heart icon represents an erotic scene, the Sword icon represents a combat event, the Castle icon represents a map to conquer (and from my experience is only used to make the story progress) and the Bubble icon represents a text event (most often used to affect the main characters relationship to the heroinnes). At this time in the game the list only has four options, one castle and three bubbles, with the bottom two bubbles being Rest (recover two actions in exchange for increasing the turn counter by one) and Tutorials (it's named something else, but lets you recheck tutorials you have seen, so I'll just call it that). I have never used the top of these bubbles, so I have no idea what it does. The Castle, however, activates the campaign to fight against Brunhilde (the godess of light?) and sends you to the first battle map in the game. Before I go into that, however, I figure it might be best to give an explanation of the various texts on the right side of the player interface screen. This right side is actually separated into a bunch of sections as well, so I'll list them and give you a simple explanation of what they do. The right side of the Details panel contains a picture from the event above a simple summary of the event. Below the summary is a big blue button that, when clicked, starts the event. On the left side of the Details panel are the system details concerning the event, like how long you have to clear it, rewards for doing so and such things. From top to bottom, it is as follows (I think): Acceptance Timelimit: How long you have to accept the option before it vanishes from the list. Completion Rewards: What you get for doing the option. Ideal Completion Time: How long you "should" take to clear the option. Time Limit: How long you have to complete it (going above this probably results in game over). Victory Conditions: What you need to do to win. Failure conditions: What you need to do to die. Probably results in a game over. S++ Conditions: What you need to fulfill for the S++ rank on the option. S+ Rewards: What you get for scoring a rating of S+ or S++ on the option. Finally, we have the bottom of the Details panel. The bottom shows the heroinnes you currently have in your possession (only one when you start the game), their affection for you (the heart) and how many times you've interacted with them (the bubble). At the far left of the bottom, you also have a small list of numbers. The upper one (X/12) shows how many actions you have left to perform before you must proceed with the story of the game. I think the other two affect the ending and how the protagonist changes through the story (turning good or evil, and stuff like that) but I don't know in what way yet. At the very bottom of the Player Interact screen, you then have the list containing your current resources, as well as the mini menu from where you can save, load and mess with the settings. It also shows you what day it is and what time period (day/night) you currently are in, as well as what stage you're in and how many turns you have played. Since this message is getting rather long, I'll post it as is now and then continue typing my other notes in a reply to this one. I'd upload some pictures, but for some reason my computer doesn't let me screencap the game T_T